What i Most Regret
by Tetsuni-Conataia38
Summary: Gajeel distanced himself from Levi because he though see hated him for what he did to her he dosnt believe he deserves Levis love. hope you enjoy this is my first on this site but not my first fanfic i will be uploading that (my best work, 50 chapters!) soon :D till then HOPE YOU ENJOY:):):):):)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Those Sad Eyes Of Hers_

A man, with long black hair and sharp shark like teeth walked into a building, _Fairy Tail_ was in large latter's above the doorway, when he stepped in he scanned the room for a small blue hair solid script mage. She was sitting alone in one of the far corners of the guild; she was reading an old dusty piece of literature. He sighed and walked over to his usual table. As he was making his way there a small flying cat approached him, "Gajeel", the small cat mewed "what took you so long to get here..." Gajeel grumbled "I just felt like a walk that's all get off my case." He sat down at his table and pulled out some Iron scraps and started eating some. The small flying cat looked like he was just about to say something when Gajeel cut him off "look lily I just want to be left alone today, ok?" "Fine Gajeel but you should really talk about what's on your mind instead of keeping it all licked up inside" with that he flew away, Gajeel saw he went over to where Levi was sitting "Darn cat" He grumbled and went back to eating iron. After some time lily flew away from Levi, Gajeel saw her look up and was shocked to see the look in her eyes. They betrayed her attempts to look happy and gleeful ; Her eyes where glazed with sorrow and pain, for a moment Gajeel could swear he saw loneliness in those sad eyes of hers but the refection of emotions in her eyes vanished as swiftly as when they appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh these sad thoughts of mine

Chapter 2 : Oh these sad thoughts of mine

Early that previous morning a blue haired, vertically challenge, young mage walked into the guild hall, alone. She saw a table in the far back of the guild hall " _close to the library"_ she thought. The young mage was walking through the empty looking guild hall, then from out of nowhere a white haired tall female mage pops up " Hi there Levi! You're here earlier today! What was it…." See looked close at the small mage "couldn't sleep…. Thinking of someone?" "NO! Stop it Mira-san!" Levi sighed "you're right though, I couldn't sleep, so I just came here…. Aaaaannd, the library is close this early hehe" Levi said scratching her head and backing away till she go far enough away to walk swiftly to the downstairs library. Once there levi sighed "man that was to close." She walked down to the history section and without thinking grabbed a book labeled " _Dragons"_ and flipped through it.~ five hours later ~ Levi slammed the book closed once she realized she was studying the _"Iron Dragons and Slayers"_ section for Five whole hours! _"WHAT! Is wrong with me !"_ she thought as she put the book up. She walked down the ancient languages and got and old book and headed up to the main floor of the guild. A few minutes after she sat down Gajeel walked into the guild hall and looked around. Levi looked back at her book she didn't know if she could keep her emotions in check _" maybe I should go home? No"_ Levi shock her head as is to get rid of the thought " _oh he keeps ignoring me. Dose he hate me. Dose he still think I haven't forgiven him yet?. Oh man I miss our conversations and how we went on missions together with Pantherlily. Doesn't he care about me I-I thought he did but it seems like he doesn't even want to know me ohh but I-I Just thought he CARED"_ Pantherlily flew up he said hello and they had a nice chat but that hurt Levi Deep inside. _"Lily is acting like nothing has ever happened between me and Gajeel, Does that mean its Just Gajeel…..My Gajeel, WHY! Why, this happening is I-I-I really thought he cared about me! After all the times he protected me, defended me, fought beside me, after everything that has happened from when he joined the how could- why would he just stop caring now? Was he even caring at all? Was he playing me for a fool?, Did he ever really change? How could he just …..stop."_


End file.
